callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
TranZit
TranZit (lub Green Run) – jedenasta mapa trybu zombie, występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Akcja dzieje się w północno-wschodniej Hanford Site w stanie Waszyngton w USA po wydarzeniach na mapach Moon i Nuketown Zombies. Ponieważ od tamtego czasu Edward Richtofen kontroluje zombie, a los pozostałych Ultimisów jest nieznany, TranZit zapoznaje graczy z nowymi postaciami z grupy Victis: Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Russman, Samuel J. Stuhlinger i Marlton Johnson. Wskutek wydarzeń każdy obszar mapy jest w pewnym stopniu pokryty lawą. Poruszanie się po niej zadaje obrażenia i powoduje podpalenie zombie. Cechą charakterystyczną mapy jest autobus, który stanowi podstawowy środek transportu. Kursuje on między pięcioma głównymi obszarami znacznie od siebie odległymi. Każda droga między kolejnymi przystankami pokryta jest gęstą mgłą ograniczającą widoczność. Co więcej spotkać tam można mieszkańców, którzy jeszcze bardziej utrudniają poruszanie się między obszarami. Podróż autobusem pozwala uniknąć spotkania z tymi stworzeniami. Mimo to mieszkańcy mogą stanowić pożytek przy korzystaniu z alternatywnego środka transportu jakim jest latarnia uliczna. Do jej zadziałania jak również innych funkcji potrzebne jest włączenie zasilania. Wiąże się to jednak z wypuszczeniem na mapę nowego przeciwnika jakim jest elektryczny zombie. Jeśli gracz chce tego uniknąć, może zawsze użyć alternatywnego źródła zasilania jakim jest turbina – jeden z przedmiotów do budowania. Umożliwia ona uruchomienie wybranej funkcji na ograniczony czas. Może to być np. inny przedmiot do budowania jak wieżyczka czy elektryczna pułapka. Można też zasilać maszyny Perk-a-Cola, lecz po ich wyłączeniu atuty przestają mieć efekt. Wśród nich znajduje się również nowy, Tombstone Soda, który pozwala na odzyskanie całego wyposażenia po odrodzeniu. Dotyczy to zarówno broni, jak i atutów. A skoro mowa o wyposażeniu warto wspomnieć jeszcze o dwóch przedmiotach do budowania jakimi są Tarcza Zombie, zapewniająca ochronę przed atakami, oraz Jet Gun – nowa Cudowna Broń. Z kolei w sytuacji awaryjnej istnieje możliwość skorzystania z banku i wypłacenia wcześniej zgromadzonych w nim punktów lub wyciągnięcia broni ze schowka, w którym może być przechowywana. Na mapie występują też ukryte ulepszenia zwane Perma-Perkami, które zapewniają graczom dodatkowe wsparcie. Wraz z mapą TranZit dostępne dla graczy są również jej cztery mniejsze wersje: Zajezdnia autobusowa, Miasto, Farma i Knajpa. Każda z nich oferuje swój zestaw spośród trzech trybów gry: przetrwanie, Żałoba i Zawrócony. Na ostatniej z nich wraz z powiązanym z nią trybem Zawrócony, mogą zagrać jedynie gracze posiadający DLC Revolution. Pomieszczenia Mapa składa się z pięciu głównych i czterech sekretnych obszarów, po których poruszanie się nie naraża gracza na atak mieszkańców. Do pierwszej kategorii należą kolejne przystanki autobusu: zajezdnia autobusowa, knajpa, farma, elektrownia, miasto, zaś do drugiej: tunel, wieża transmisyjna, Nacht der Untoten i domek myśliwski. Zajezdnia autobusowa Zajezdnia autobusowa to miejsce, w którym zaczyna się rozgrywkę. Jest to też pierwszy przystanek autobusu. Znajdują się tutaj Quick Revive, części do turbiny wraz ze stołem do jej budowania, możliwa do pojawienia się część do autobusu, karta nawigacyjna oraz część (meteor) do Stołu nawigacyjnego. Na ścianach można kupić kosztujące 500 punktów bronie: M14 i Olympia. Na przystanku autobusowym znajduje się 7 barykad, jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej oraz troje drzwi: jedne z nich kosztują 750 punktów, a pozostałe zasilane są turbiną. 2013-02-10_00006.jpg 2013-01-16_00009.jpg|Zajezdnia autobusowa Menu_zm_map_transit_blit_depot.png|Zajezdnia autobusowa w wyborze mapy Tunel Pomiędzy zajezdnią autobusową a knajpą, autobus przejeżdża przez tunel. Na ścianie można tam kupić, kosztujące 1200 punktów Colt M16A1. W tunelu znajduje się część (silnik odrzutowy) do Jet Guna oraz może pojawić się część (deska) do Stołu nawigacyjnego. 2013-06-24_00003.jpg|Tunel Knajpa Drugi przystanek autobusu. Pojawia się tu po raz pierwszy skrzynka losująca. Znajdują się tu także atut o nazwie Speed Cola, oraz części i stół do budowania tarczy zombie. Mogą się tu także pojawić części do Stołu nawigacyjnego (radio) i autobusu. Na ścianach można kupić, kosztujące 1000 punktów MP5 oraz kosztujący 6000 puntów Galwakastet. Na terenie restauracji znajdują się 4 barykady oraz troje drzwi: dwoje z nich kosztują 750 punktów, a trzecie zasilane są turbiną. 2013-06-24_00006.jpg|Knajpa Menu_zm_map_transit_blit_diner.png|Knajpa w wyborze mapy Farma Trzeci przystanek autobusu. Znajdują się tutaj Double Tap Root Beer, części i stół do budowania wieżyczki oraz schowek na broń. Mogą się tu też pojawić części do Stołu nawigacyjnego (skrzynka elektryczna) i autobusu. Na ścianie można kupić Remingtona 870 MCS oraz miny Claymore. Na farmie znajduje się 8 barykad, jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej oraz dwoje drzwi: pierwsze kosztują 750 punktów, a drugie zasilane są turbiną. Wieża transmisyjna Pomiędzy farmą a elektrownią rozciągają się pola kukurydzy. W pewnym miejscu można zauważyć drogę w głąb pola. Idąc od strony farmy, droga po lewej prowadzi pod wieżę transmisyjną. Wykonuje się tam Easter Egg Tower of Babble oraz buduje się Stół nawigacyjny. Wieza_transmisyjna_tranzit.png|Wieża transmisyjna Pola_kukurydzy_pod_wieza.png|Pola kukurydzy wokół wieży transmisyjnej Nacht der Untoten Idąc od strony farmy w stronę elektrowni, droga wgłąb pól kukurydzy po prawej stronie prowadzi do Nacht der Untoten. Miejsce to w porównaniu do oryginalnej mapy niewiele się różni. Brakuje barykad, schody są zburzone, a drzwi do pokoju "pomocy" zamknięte. Na ścianie brakuje zaś napisu "Ascend from darkness". W Nacht der Untoten znajduje się część (hamulec) do Jet Guna oraz może się tam pojawić część (radio) do Stołu nawigacyjnego. Elektrownia Czwarty przystanek autobusu. Na ścianie można tu kupić kosztujące 1200 punktów AK-74u. Znajdują tu się także części i stół do włącznika prądu i elektrycznej pułapki, atut o nazwie Tombstone Soda i część (kable) do Jet Guna. Może się tu też pojawić część (deska) do Stołu nawigacyjnego. W elektrowni znajdują się 4 barykady, jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej oraz troje drzwi: kosztujące 750 punktów drzwi do elektrowni, drzwi, które otwierają się po włączeniu prądu lub po zasileniu turbiną oraz żelazne drzwi z symbolem pioruna, które po zasileniu turbiną otwierają wejście do laboratorium w mieście. 2013-02-04_00026.jpg|Elektrownia 2013-02-04_00031.jpg|Elektrownia 2013-02-04_00028.jpg Menu_zm_map_transit_blit_power.png|Elektrownia w wyborze mapy Domek myśliwski Idąc z elektrowni do miasta, trzymając się prawej strony, gracz dotrze do domku myśliwskiego. Na ścianie można tam kupić kosztujący 3000 punktów Nóż Bowie'go. W domku myśliwskim znajduje się także jedna z części (miernik ciśnienia) do Jet Guna. 2013-02-04_00024.jpg|Domek myśliwski Miasto Piąty i ostatni przystanek autobusu. Znajdują się tutaj 2 maszyny Perk-a-Cola: Juggernog i Stamin-Up, a także stół do budowania Jet Guna, skarbiec w banku i dwa spawny skrzynki losującej. W mieście mogą się również pojawić części do Stołu nawigacyjnego (skrzynka elektryczna) i autobusu. Na ścianie można kupić kosztujący 250 punktów Semtex. W mieście spotkać można 10 barykad oraz siedmioro drzwi: troje po 750 punktów, jedno zasilane turbiną, dwoje drzwi w banku wysadzane granatami, oraz właz do laboratorium zasilany turbiną w elektrowni. We wspomnianym laboratorium, ukrytym w podziemiach banku, znajdują się części i stół do budowania Pack-a-Puncha. Zombie odradzają się tam przez kolejnych 5 barykad. 2013-02-04_00015.jpg|Miasto 2013-06-24_00007.jpg Laboratorium_tranzit_1.png|Laboratorium pod bankiem Laboratorium_tranzit_2.png|Druga część laboratorium pod bankiem Menu_zm_map_transit_blit_town.png|Miasto w wyborze mapy Autobus Wnętrze autobusu także może być traktowane jako pomieszczenie. Znajduje się w nim 9 barykad, a na suficie można kupić B23R. Dostępna broń }} }} }} }} Dostępne funkcje }} }} }} }} Easter Eggi *Główny Easter Egg Tower of Babble. *Ukryta piosenka "Carrion". *Nacht der Untoten jako jeden z ukrytych obszarów. *Da się włączyć telewizor na farmie. Aby to zrobić trzeba pójść na farmę (przed włączeniem zasilania) i otworzyć domek. Telewizor znajduje się w salonie. Następnie należy podejść do telewizora i wcisnąć i przytrzymać przycisk użycia tak długo, aż gracz usłyszy pewien dźwięk. Potem należy udać się do elektrowni, włączyć zasilanie i wrócić na farmę, po czym powtórzyć interakcję z telewizorem. Osiągnięcia i trofea Wieża Bablania|Na TranZit TranZytu wykonaj polecenia głosów.|Srebrne|75}} Ciekawostki *Elektrownia miała być oddzielną mapą w trybie przetrwania i Żałoba. *"Carrion" nie jest pierwszą sekretną piosenką na tej mapie. Jeszcze przed odpowiednią aktualizacją rolę tę pełnił utwór "Imma Try It Out" wykonany przez Skrillexa i Alvina Riska. Przez pewien okres czasu możliwe było również włączenie jednej z trzech piosenek poprzez aktywację misiów w różnej kolejności. Trzecim utworem był "Carry On" wykonany prze zespół Avenged Sevenfold. *W mieście przy kręgielni na górze znajduje się metalowa strzałka z napisem "Moon". Może to nawiązywać do ostatniej mapy w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops – Moon. *Ta mapa przypomina lokacje z serialu "The Walking Dead". Wideo Green Run Tranzit Game over song Kevin Sherwood Brian Tuey Call of Duty Black Ops 2|Muzyka która gra w trakcie końca gry en:TranZit Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II